A Twist In My Story
by xMysterious Darknessx
Summary: Denial, denial, denial... Tidus and Yuna have just shared their first kiss but, for some strange reason... it doesn't feel right to Tidus. Auron/Tidus, slight Tidus/Yuna, and a surprise included!


**: A Twist In My Story :**

**Game ---- Final Fantasy X**

**Rating: **T. (May change if lemon included in later chapters, will let you know.)

**Genre: **Romance/Mild Angst

**Warnings: **Yaoilishishness, a jealous-in-denial Auron, (MINOR) spoilers, and over usage of the word 'beautiful'

**Pairing(s): **Auron/Tidus, slight Tidus/Yuna. Oh! And implied Braska/Jecht

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Simple and clear--too bad, so sad. Though, I must add, the game is probably much less dramatic this way.

**Summary: **Denial, denial, denial... Tidus and Yuna have just shared their first kiss but, for some strange reason... it doesn't feel right to Tidus.

**Also: **This is NOT a goddamn song-fic. I know that there is a song called 'A Twist In My Story' by Secondhand Serenade but there are no relations. Just to be clear ;) Though it might make a good theme song, ne?

_**And so it begins...**_

The crystalline water enveloping Tidus rippled in tiny waves as the boy approached the girl before him, the moon's reflection shattering upon its wet surface. _Yuna_. The name made Tidus smile, yet frown at the same time. He knew what he was about to do, though it were almost as if he had no control over what it was that he was about to do. The beautiful, skillful summoner wore a look of anticipation on her face... a welcoming anticipation. Tidus knew this, because he'd become her friend. In the short time he'd been in Spira, no one else that he had met in this strange world had made him feel more welcome, more... accepted. And to top that off, she believed him--when not even Wakka would after he'd proven his skills as an excellent bliztball player, far better than Wakka's whole team with the exception of maybe Wakka.

No. Yuna believed him. Because she knew his father... Knew him, and had been one of the many who'd come to like him. Tidus, of course, was never one of those people. But even so, she trusted him, even as he could have easily been lying--like many others had thought.

_"Sin's poison must've gotten to you..." _He would never forget Wakka's words.

But as he gazed into Yuna's interesting blue and green eyes, he smiled and leant down to place his lips against hers in a soft, and somewhat unsure, kiss. But even as they shared this wonderful bond with each other, a bond of friendship, Tidus realized what it could never be.

It would never be anything more...

Damning himself as he felt her respond, Tidus couldn't muster the guts to back away. Instead, with his eyes shut tight... thoughts of his mysterious guardian began playing with his mind, twisting reality, warping it to his own desire, his own want, his own _need._ And as he reached out with one hand to run it through her soft, long hair, all he could picture was the beautiful black-and-slightly-grayed texture of another's.

And then, reaching out with the other hand, he twined their fingers together, a smile breaching the lips pressing against his own. He, in turn, smiled as well, feeling a small, frail arm then wrap around his waist, pulling him flat against a soft, almost padded, surface. He imagined, instead, Auron's muscled arm reaching around him, pulling him flush against his soft, red cloak.

When they broke apart though, Tidus refused to open his eyes. Opting instead to crash their lips together again, tasting the sweet taste of honeydew once more.

Unbeknownst to the pair, hiding above them within the braches just out of sight, they were being watched. Auron knew he shouldn't be there, shouldn't provoke himself, but... something drew him near to the boy. Of course, he would simply excuse it as a matter of protection later on if caught. But that was not the truth.

The reason, Auron knew, he just... refused to admit it to himself. He knew what would come of it if he did... and he could not afford that. Ten long years would not go to waste, no, he would not allow it. The truth... it would destroy him. Him and Tidus both--and for Tidus to be hurt, he could not bare the pain, the guilt, the... shame...

But as he watched the teen approach Yuna, he just wanted to run off and tear up some fiends. The light in her eyes shown just as bright as Braska's would whenever Jecht had opened up to him or given affection. And what he did not understand ten years ago, he sure as hell didn't understand now. Everyone was happy. So _fucking _happy. Didn't anyone know what was to come of all this?!

Yuna would die. And then... so would Jecht. And who... who would become the next Sin? There was no end to this, only a cycle which loved to repeat itself--a loop which could not be broken.

Auron frowned as their lips met, mentally cursing himself for the feelings of disdain which rose up within him. And then, as he continued to stare intently through his one eye which gleamed like fire in the night. Like a golden star ready to burst into a million pieces. No, Auron would not allow himself to cry. He hadn't for ten whole years--not one single tear. The last time the watery sensation made its was down the man's cheeks was at Braska's death and Jecht's disappearance.

The one promise he made to himself: _"You will not cry Auron, you mustn't,"_ he said to himself ten years ago as he held Braska's limp, dead body in his arms. The memory only made him feel worse...

He felt helpless and stupid, having brought Tidus here, knowing what would ultimately and inevitably happen to the boy... it wasn't fair. But then again, most things in life weren't...

Too much thinking was never to be considered a good thing for Auron. Though he did often, and usually would not speak unless necessary, he felt now that his memories were suddenly coming back to him in a full, clear vision--as if it had happened not five minutes ago...

_--"Hey Auron?" the small blonde of only 7 years old had asked, seated at the edge of the dock back in Zanarkand, letting his legs hang down and his toes stretch out just enough to graze the water's surface._

_A tall figure stood beside the boy. "Hm?" it answered, its gaze turning to the boy below him._

_"Could you..." the boy began shyly, weaving his toes together nervously. "Could you teach me how to play bliztball?" The boy then shifted his piercing blue gaze up to the man, looking almost... sad._

_"Didn't your father teach you?" was Auron's firm reply. Letting his emotions show as Tidus did was unacceptable for a man like him._

_The boy was quiet for a while. "Father... He says I'm no good, he said..." Tidus sniffed, pulling his legs up so as to wrap his arms around them in attempt to fight off the bad memories. "He said I'm a loser." _

_Auron scoffed. So like Jecht. "I do not think he meant it, Tidus," was his immutable response. "You are a fine player."_

_"You really think so?" Tidus asked curiously, his eyes gleaming with a glaze of fresh 'water-works'._

_Auron nodded._

_"Heehee," Tidus laughed, blushing slightly and smiling childishly._

_Auron then felt an involuntary tug on his lips. He was smiling! Though however faint it was, Tidus instantly saw something light up in that beautiful amber eye of his._

_"Hey, Auron, are you... Are you smiling?" the boy asked innocently, tilting his head to the side in interest._

_Auron let out a small, short chuckle. "Yeah," was his reply._

_This hit Tidus rather off-guard and for a moment the boy looked a bit stunned--no, scratch that, _really_ stunned. But that familiar childish smile of his returned, perhaps brighter than before, as he giggled and then spoke. "Does that mean you're happy then, Auron?"_

_Auron only let out a small "Hmph," as he shifted his gaze back to the ocean which gleamed beautifully in the sunlight. The notion, though, was not in denial but more like a small acceptance--maybe he was happy._

_Tidus' grin only grew wider in a sly, knowing amusement. "Good. If your happy... then I'm happy!" He giggled._

_Auron just continued to smile... unable to erase the annoying feeling...--_

"You should head back first," said Yuna as the two clambered out of the water.

Tidus nodded, his mind somewhere else. "See you back at camp." His voice was distant, though Yuna didn't seem to pick up on this, her mind seeming to be somewhere else as well.

Tidus felt so guilty, as if he'd just used Yuna to get some sort of satisfaction when the reality about it was that it really only made him feel worse, like he needed something more.

_He needed Auron._

And now, after what had just happened, he knew there was no denying it. _"Goddamnit!"_ Tidus shouted. He felt like screaming, having walked a good enough distance to be sure Yuna couldn't hear him. But he refrained, dropping that train of thought, suddenly looking around him and realized he'd gotten himself lost.

Auron sighed, having followed the boy after he'd left the water pool. This was troublesome, the boy had gotten himself completely lost within the forever-dark forest and Auron wasn't totally sure even _he_ would be able to get the two of them out of this--if, that is, he were to be caught. Until then, perhaps he'd just follow the boy... watch over him.

Tidus tripped over what seemed like the fourth rock in his fucking path and kicked it, shouting loudly, "Damn you!" But this only caused his rage to grow. He was angry. Angry at the rock, angry at Yuna, angry at Auron, angry at his father, angry at himself... just flat out _angry_!

He frowned, stupid tears beading in his eyes. "Damn it!" he whispered in a broken voice as he plopped down onto the cold, mossy wood which acted as a floor. _Why did he always have to go and complicate things?_

Auron felt his heart go out to the boy but refrained--so painfully--from reaching out to him. He cursed himself for being so pathetic and frowned at the boy. He just had to go and get himself lost in the woods, didn't he?

Unfortunately--or fortunately, depending on how you look at it--Auron was not the only one partaking as Tidus' stalker. A fiend had somehow sniffed the boy out, or heard him crying, either of which seemed plausible to Auron as he noticed a slight twitching the bushes which sat just behind Tidus.

Suddenly, Tidus heard a noise from behind, something like a growl and then a shuffle of branches. He turned quickly to find him facing a menacing fiend, definitely over three times his size. It was breathing fire and heading straight for him, fangs and claws at the ready. He then took in the fact he'd forgotten his sword back at camp. _Shit, shit, shit!_

But then a feeling of acceptance washed over the boy. "So this is the end, is it?" And with that, Tidus opened his arms to embrace his awaited death. "Take your best shot!" Tidus shouted in rage.

But, ironically, death was not to be had if Auron was around. Yevon be damned. Hence the fact Tidus remained perfectly unharmed as the guardian ran up behind the enemy and practically sliced him in half with one clean stoke of his sword. Auron took in a deep breath, letting his eyes fall closed out of relief for a brief moment.

Tidus stared in amazement, seeing as he'd just witnessed what seemed most impossible to him. _Was he dreaming or... was this what death felt like?_

But as the pyreflies flew away and the fiend's dead body seemed to disappear, Auron spoke. "What the hell was that, Tidus? Were you _trying _to get yourself killed?" The emotion displayed in his voice caught Tidus off-guard. Auron was angry, concerned... and he was letting it show.

"I... You..." But as he spoke, the words just wouldn't come. What was he to say to the man...?

Auron threw his sword back over his shoulder, shooting the blonde a deadly glare which, really, was quite impressive; so cold it was, in fact, that Tidus felt shivers run down his back.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? You... you saved me," Tidus regarded in a frail voice. He had no right to be angry... this was his fault--not Auron's. "I shouldn't... be here."

Auron caught the double-meaning laced though his words and frowned. "This is your story, Tidus. Do not let it end here."

Tidus looked up sharply. "Or what?!"

This surprised Auron, but he did not let it show. He thought about this for a silent moment. "Because, Tidus," he said, turning, ready to leave, "You will be the one to save Spira... You must save your father." And with that, he began to walk away...

Tidus frowned. He didn't want to hear that... No. He wanted a better reason; he wanted it to be for Auron. "Hey! That's... that's not fair!"

Auron paused. "Life... never is."

And this, Tidus understood. Auron... he'd been through worse than Tidus. And the thought, unbearable as it was, was enough to make Tidus think deeper than ever before. _Auron... I'm so sorry..._

"We should probably get back to camp," said Auron, waking Tidus from his reverie but still not facing the boy. "You coming?"

Tidus shook his head to clear his thoughts, then nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed softly, gazing intently at Auron.

"This way then."

**-**_**Owari**_

Hey guys! MD here. Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed... I'm not feeling too great. Oh, by the way though, I'm thinking this might be along the lines of a two-shot or a three-shot. I have it all written out in my handy-dandy notebook so it shouldn't be long before my next post! Hope you enjoyed! (Maybe well enough to write a nice review?) Oh, and let me know if you want a lemon in the next chapter maybe, cuz I've got a space for it if you like. Later~

xMysterious Darknessx


End file.
